THE EMPTINESS WITHOUT YOU
by gggosiaaa
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi break up after a fight,time passes Mamoru hears his Usako is about to get married to another he will do anything to get his beloved back,only to have huge problems ahead-kidnapping,blackmail and loads of trouble- with the help of Kun,Jed,Neph,Zoi,Motoki and ...reviews keep the story alive :) thank you dear readers
1. Chapter 1

Mamoru Chiba's eyes where the colour of a stormy day. His face, a simular shade, pale and over worked.

It was another day , another week and month, he was bored. He'd done everything and now, he started to think. It has been a while since he had some thoughts to himself, well not since two things happend,loosing...her and becoming one of the best doctors harvard university had to offer. He used to boast about it a little,that is he always felt complete when someone talked about him and everytime someone started a conversation with „ oh your talent.." or „ indeed , a marvel of a person.." or „ young man you have the most unnatural of gifts" he would puff up like a peacock and smile his smile, that would make any woman sigh. That is, he used that ...smile was the cause of all his problems, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Of all days, and of all the thoughts that went through his mind, it just had to be...her. Oh how he longed to already forget his torment,or, maybe he didn't want to, how could he? maybe that's why he always tried to over work himself, just to run away from those horrid thoughts, her tears, the break down and the eyes, God please let him forget those eyes already. They tortured him day and night, the nights were the hardest, coming back to that apartment of his , the cold walls closing in and the empty bed he would just slide into, no heat, no love , just a horrid emptiness which ate at his guts. His eyes shot open when he heard the door of his office open.

„Doctor, i'm ever so sorry to disturb you but someone's here to see you" a plump woman in her 50's poked her head through the small crack the open door offered her. Mamoru always smiled a little inside, because he always noticed how red her hair was, it's funny what people concentrate on.

„Who is it Mara, did they say?"

„yes sir a ma.."

„Mara please, call me Mamoru, i told you a hundred times, it makes me feel like i'm better or something..." he stopped and a thought ran through his head like a lightning bolt, if only he acted the way he is now , maybe just maybe she would still be here...he smiled sadly at Mara.

„Si...ehem...Mamoru is everything alright? You need something"

„no, no it's ok i just got lost in my own thoughts for a second, now who is waiting for me?"

„Ah yes, i'm sorry i forgot, a mr. Kuzite is here si...Mamoru, and he said you know what it's about"

Mamoru's eyes opened wider

„yes, sure send him in" she dissapred and in no longer then a minute a silver haired handsome man opened the office door.

„Chiba, you devil you" Kuzite chuckled and opened his arms to welcome in Mamoru's man hug.

„good to see you too old friend, i thought everyone has forgotten about me"

„you do realize your words are idiotic"

„yeah, yeah...we know the truth..." he sighed and offered his friend a seat.

Mamoru went over to his mini fridge.

„ sorry, we're in a hospital, no alcohol, but i can give you this" he smiled and threw a cold bottle of water to Kuzite. He caught it in mid air and opened the top.

„Well, fine, maybe i'll turn into a fish" Kunzite chuckled and took a huge gulp of the cold liquid.

Mamoru smiled,and remembered how wonderful it was to have someone you knew so well back in his life, he missed him, but guys never show those kind of emotions,Kunzite noticed Mamoru was thinking.

„hey, earth to the alien in front of me, what's up? You doing ok?"

Mamoru sat in his chair and once again sighed.

„Oh come on, i see your in no shape, spit it out, come on it's me , Kun, tell me"

„Kunzite, I just had enough, it's just that what's the point of my life any more"

„now come on we both know you screwed up but people do make mistakes, your not perfect, no human is perfect and yo.."

„well, she was" he suddenly interrupted , so silently that it almost came to a whisper. Kuzite looked at his friend, sadly he had to admit, he screwed up big time when it came to her, how blind was he?

„Old friend, how do I put this," Kunzite put his hands together, and leaned closer to Mamoru's desk „ you just lost yourself for a while"

„At what cost Kun, at what cost, i have to be the stupidest guy to ever walk this earth, i'm soppoased to be a good man, and i hate myself, everytime i stop working my mind races and thinks back to how uncontrollably dumb,and stupid i was."

„well...true, but sometimes things happen for a reason"

„if this is reason then it sucks..." he put his hands into his face and ruffeled his black hair. He looked up at Kunzite.

„i'm sorry, i haven't seen you in over a month and i start by greeting you like a winey little child, how's life treating you two?"

„well, Minako is getting along well, she's healthy thanks to you, can she come over sometime soon?"

„what about Ami, doesn't she preffer to go to her instead of me?i thought the girls hated my person to the bone"

„well some time's passed and i think they just thought of going forward, well at least Minako"

„well i bet you told her to"

Kunzite smiled a little

„well she is my wife after all, and we try to make the best out of a bad situation, we care for both of you regardless the situation..."

Mamoru felt guilty, her friends learned that kindness from the warmth she gave all of them, just like said before, she was perfection, how could he not have seen it?

„of course send her to me, how far along again is she?"

„4 months and doing well" Kunzite answered proudly

„eeeeccchhh, i envy you dear friend, if not for my stupidity maybe it would be me sending Usa to Ami, or to one of my couleages. „

Kunzite wiggled nervously in his chair.

„yeah and that's the other thing..." he said quietly „she got engaged"

Mamoru's head shot up, and he suddenly felt a lump in his throught

„wh...what?" he stuttered

„well, yeah she's getting married in 6 months"

Mamoru's emptiness fell to the bottom of his stomach, if a person could feel worse then him, it just happened.

Was he really hearing the dreaded thing his close friend told him , was he going to loose her? He frowned and hit his fist on the desk, which made Kunzite jump a little

„over my dead body will someone take her from me..." he hissed in a disgusted manner.


	2. Chapter 2

After the awful news Kunzite had given him, Mamoru couldn't sleep. He hadn't been this upset, since his parents death,

no...

this is worse...

his parents were gone forever, and he somehow coped with that,the burden of that awful day was always soothend by her.,and now, it's another thing that the love of his life , very much well and alive,which bought so much joy, happiness and sadness, tough and beautiful times was fading fast from his life. How did he manage to destroy them? He knew he loved her, he always had,what went wrong? How could he have let those things happen. His mind raced to that fatefull day...

****FLASHBACK****

„_Sweetheart, please just reason with me here, i know you work hard for us, our lives i really do, but just one night out? Is that too much to ask?"_

„_Usa, please you know what happens when we don't meet dead lines, the reasults can be catastrofic.."_

_oh how she hated when he spoke to her like that, the way of the... yyhhhh...doctor._

„_i never knew you would be so self absorbed, don't tell me you work so hard you wouldn't have time for your fiance for at least 3 hours..."_

_this was the last straw, she's responsible for all of this,always nagging,always thinking that he didn't care anymore, if only she could understand, his mind was racing with anger._

„_For GOD sakes Usagi!.."_

_Usagi? Now even the cute nickname's gone? She thought as the sound of his booming voice scared her a little _

„_how can you be so blind, you think that i don't love you any more? This whole thing is for you, to be proud an.."_

„_I'AM DAMM IT PROUD! BUT I NEED A LITTLE HUMANITY IN MY LIFE! Mamoru, can't YOU see what's happening? Are YOU that blind?"_

„_I DO SEE AND I'M FED UP WITH YOUR CONSTANT NAGGING!" he pushed her to the side letting her fall down on to the sofa, she crashed into it banging her head on the wooden knob of the couchs side , a bump and small cut forming on the side of her head. He stopped dead, and turned to her just realizing what he had done. He did that? he hurt her? Tears fell down Usagi's cheeks._

„_H...how could you, i did nothing wrong, i just wanted...you... just for a little bit..." She stood up and walked past him, now her anger melting and sadness overtaking her voice._

„_i never thought i'd see the day that my once perfect picture of you would become a muddy puddle in my mind, my God i had such huge respect and love towards you, i don't know what i'm feeling now, your just a shadow of my true love..Mamoru I..."_

„_Usako, please i'm sorry i never wanted to hurt you and.." she put her and up in the air to stop him from talking , a little trickle of blood slowly oozing down her cheek, combining with her tired to come closer to wipe it away but she was faster, she swiped her hand over the cut and tears cleaning they away clumsily, her hand shaking.  
_

„_you showed me enough, i'm just a thing to you, an object, well not any more, don't worry i'll let you be and you can have a normal life, without the interruption of some lame , pathetic, stupid, who doesn't understand girl."_

_Mamoru wanted to speak but nothing came out, his mouth was drier then the Sahara desert. He just stared blankly into her eyes, those eyes he loved some much, yet now he saw the pain he put them though, oh how he despised himself, and lowthed his being-she was right he was horrible, she just wanted closier, he didn't deserve her, her love. How stupid of him he thought to himself, starting to feel he was loosing her, she never really nagged him, it was somthing he constantly told himself.  
_

„_Usako, darling , please forgive me, i'm begging you"_

„_Mamo-chan...please don't -this is only for 5 minutes and you'll be absorbed in the madness of your work again, i truly don't blame you for that, this is the thing you love..."_

„_BUT I LOVE YOU!" he shouted hoping she would finally realize the mistake she was about to do, he dropped to his knees and hugged her by the waist, pulling her closly to him. She looked down at him, tears now pouring down her face_

„_I love you too, but i don't intend to be your misfortune..."_

„_but your not, please, Usako, please..." a tiny tear rolled down his cheek...wait,what? a tear?why? He never cried,guys don't cry do they? he started to loose his sanity._

„_please, please, please..." he kept repeating to her, hugging her constantly. She broke down in sobs and fell to her knees too._

„_Mamoru we both know the time has come, we're suffocating each other, we can't go on like this, the longer we wait the harder it's going to be, i can't belive what i'm saying, but Mamoru, we have to end it...tonight..." he looked into her face, shaking his head_

„_no, no this is a mistake, Usako i never felt so low for doing this to you, please forgi..."_

_She cupped his cheek and smiled weakly „i do... but..." with that she leaned forward and kissed him passionatly. Mamoru felt the heat coming from her lips, those sweet honey flavoured lips he loved so muchAt that point both of them felt a little bit of that missing feeling. She backed away and stood up and walked to the door she turned and looked at him one last time._

„_Goodbye..." and with that she walked out and never came back._

_********END OF FLASH BACK*********_

_Mamoru stood on the balcony absorbing the horrid memory. How he hated himself for not doing anything back then, run after her , plead , beg they both knew they lost each other that day, because of his stubborn self. He grabbed the balcony railing sqeezing it in anger, as tears ran down his face._

„_i won't make this mistake again, Usako I will show you...i will have you back" he whispered into the night_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly through the window, as Mamoru opened his left eye lazily and moaned.

„go away day, no one wants you here" and covered his head with a pillow.

„weeeeelllll aren't we a sight for sore eyes" he suddenly heard and jilted up from his bed. There standing in his apartment was his second close friend, Nephrite.

„Neph, do you have to do that i gave you the spare key for emergencies only,not to scare the daylight out of me" as he covered his head again.

„seems to me your daylight shone away months ago dip head" Nephrite smiled and pushed his shoulder playfully. Mamoru smiled pushed the pillow away, and rubbed his eyes.

„yeah...guess so...so what are you doing here, don't tell me, let me guess, you either want to borrow money oooorrr you met a nice girl, and want to double date, to make Makoto jealous again"

Nephrite grabbed his chest in a shakespeare like way , a pretend hurtfull look in his eyes.

„Mua? Never! I just came to see you"

Mamoru lifted his eye brow and smiled crooked like. Nephrite sat on the end of his bed

„Mamoru...kidding aside, Kunz sent me to see if your ok, we're worried about you man, you don't call, we know you don't meen to avoid us but come on you gotta get back in the game, put your self on the market , get a babe and settle down, even if you are a dick head to loose the most beautiful woman in the world, well, beside my hot lady Mako who..."

„who always kicks your butt when she gets the chance" Mamoru snorted in a huff, but Nephrite was right, not only did he loose the girl of his dreams but never did anything to fix it. And there is a lot of fixing to do. After the thing she saw...

„that's because my Mako hasn't yet seen POW" he showed of his biceps muscles „this one is a weapon, and this one i'm even sacred of"

„rrrright" Mamoru said sarcasticly and laughed. He looked at the smiling Nephrite.

„thank you" he half whispered

„hey, what are firends for, come, come get dressed we're meeting the guys in half an hour."

„what? but, but Neph, my job, my report, my mee..."

Nephrite rubbed the ridge of his nose and sighed

„Chiba, could you shut the hell up and put something on your butt? i like you but not in your pj's,and that winey attitude? pleeeease..., everythings taken care of, we called the hospital, you have a months paid vacation, a little Neph magic i call it" and he winked to his friend.

„Besides..." he continued „maybe you'll win back a certain fair maiden"

Now Mamoru was awake. Could he? was there any hope?

„How? She didn't ever want to see me again, and she's getting marr..." Nephrite covered his mouth with his hand

„There you go babbling your mouth again, i swear your taste in woman is magnificent, but the moaning of yours, bbllaaahhhhh, i can't even stand it, now come on times a wastin'" and he pulled mamoru's covers. Mamoru sat up and streched. The information started to absorbe.

„Neph..." he suddenly said while his friend was fishing in Mamoru's closet for some clothes.

„Yeah?"

„can i tell you something?"

Nephrite tilted his head out of the closet door narrow eyed

„no i don't have any and even if i do i don't borrow"

„come on stop joking i'm serious,i don't want anything, well..maybe, one thing" he stopped day dreaming and shook his head" it's about Usagi".

Nephrite stopped looking for clothes for Mamoru and looked at him.

„yeah...? what about Usa..?"

Mamoru started to figit with his fingers.

„well i haven't told anyone this..."

Nephrite gasped

„ you scared her because you didn't get excited enough in bed? I knew it! Your dinggy don't stand?"

„Neph! You kidding me? Stop it i'm really serious!"

Nephrite stopped joking and again sat next to him.

„sorry , sorry alright what is it...?"

Mamoru sighed and dropped his head.

„When i tried to pach things up with her two or three days after our brake up, she called me and said to bring her stuff to my office,and talk, maybe i thought it would work out after all, at that time Joanna, you remember her right?She had an intership on my floor as my receptionist"

„Are you kidding ? Do i ever! The only woman more horny then me, NO! I take that back, it would sound bad for my reputation"

„your what? Oh come on dude...any way, she was bringing me my morning coffee, i was looking at some files, she came in, put the coffee next to me and...started being nice, well too nice..."

Nephrite raised his eye brow

„just how nice are we talking about..."

„she jumped me , started to flirt with me, i tried to back away but she kept getting closer and closer, at that time Usako was walking towards my office and opened the door when Joanna kissed me, i swear i didn't want to! That was that split second that ruined my life, i tried to talk to her, i even ran after her, but it was to late...i never had a chance to clear things up, she thought that i was cheating all the time and never wanted to speak to i told you guys Joanna was asked to transfer to the USA , but that is the true reason why my young receptionist left the next morning, i fired her and replaced her with Mara. Mara was actually my first choice but some members of the board wanted a young , fresh face , the rest is history" Mamoru finished and burried his face in his hands.

Nephrite looked at his friend, and patted him on the shoulder and smiled

„I'm not jugging, from what i heard a situation with a bad place, and bad time, you would have told Usa about it if she didn't see?" Mamoru looked at him.

"Of course i would, i ...i love..." Mamoru's words got the best of him and again he burried his head in his hands. Once again Nephrite patted him on the shoulder.

we'll find a way, you'll clear this mess up and we'll all be together again like old times, but..." and he suddenly returned to his joking self „you can't do it like that, what are you trying to tell me PJ man? Come let's start the magic" and he pushed Mamoru towards the closet to get dressed.

Not all is lost, if he, one of his best friends whom Usagi also trusted, understood the story, she would have too to, right? ….right?


	4. Chapter 4

Both friends walked out of Mamoru's apartment and started to walk to the crown arcade, where the rest was waiting.

„sssoooo..." Nephrite broke the silence between them „besides the unfortunate accident Usa had banging her head on the couch...HEY, don't look at me like that"

„don't talk about that ok? She forgave me, but i never forgave myself"

„well you know what they say love your self first so you can begin to forgive your self first"

Mamoru stared at him

„ok, where did that come from?"

„what?"

„your way too deep my friend"

„well, there's gotta be a first time for everything am i right?"

„true, but..."

„oh come on there you go correcting again, can you stop doing that it pisses me off"

Mamoru nugged him in the ribs

„sorry, i was joking, just like you nearly all your life..."

„There you go again!"

„sorry!"

„and you apologize for everything what's wrong with you?"

„sor..., i mean i'm not sorr,...no,no i am, but aaargh, but, oh sorry, aaa you gave me a headache!"

Nephrite burst out laughing

„your my new easy prey to tick off „

„yeah thanks, make fun of a friend in misery..."

„come on knuckle head hurry up the guys ar..."

He stopped and looked behind Mamoru. His eyes hipnotized, Mamoru looked into his face and waved a hand in front of him.

„hey, woo hoo, Neph, you ok? It's me, your ever lasting complaint of a friend? You wanna punch me? „ he stopped talking and turned round only to be as mezmerised as him. From quite a long distance he saw Mako, smiling and talking away to...her. She was a happy she made him feel. He forgot how beautiful and long her hair was, her pettite body fit perfectly in a flowery dress. His muscles tightened as he saw her flick her hair behind her ear and down to her neck. He remebered how much he love to kiss her there. But his happniess melted like choclate in the sun, when he saw the girls entering a bridal shop. His heart sank and he felt a sudden emptiness, a gap so big he thought it would tear him apart. Nephrite woke from his day dream only to see his friend on the verge of depression.

„ come on, it time to go..."

„but..." Mamoru looked into his face only to see the seriousness in his friend

„the time will come now come on" and he tugged on his sleeve, Mamoru started to walk clumsily behind Nephrite , looking back at the horrid shop which consumed his beloved.

„Motoki, i know that you know i like the strawberry flavour one!" a grumpy Jedite looked into his milkshake cup.

„Now Jed you now you got allergies and i'm not going to be the one to have you on my conceience"

„hey what are you like my mummy?"

„no i'm just being a good friend" and he winked at him passing Kunzite a glass with a strawberry milkshake.

Jedite looked even more upset.

„Kun you did that on purpose!"

„no i didn't" Kunzite looked at his younger friend in amusement a small smile forming on his face

„you did, you did, you did! Your sopposed to be my role model"

„oh? Am i really? Since when?"

Jedite was looking for some words

„since, eeemmmm since, SINCE YOU DRINK MY STRAWBAERRY MILKSHAKE!"

Kunzite started to laugh under his nose.

„now, now too much anger will give you wrinkles and i dought Rei will like you with them, besides i promissed her to check if your up to no good so sit , drink and don't make uncle kunzite angry or aunty Rei will have my and your ears „

„Men , honestly" a low voice suddenly said and the two men looked up to see Zoisite seating himself next to them. „ you really think being brud and funny will help?"

Jedite huffed

„Zoi give it a rest Ami's not here"

„ i do relize that it doesn't change the fact your both childish"

„oh coooome on lighten up a little bit" Jedite turned to Zoisite and started punching him playfully in the arm. „come on, lighten up come on, give me a smile , where's that simle, i'm gonna get you to smile" Zoisite sat patiently, when he raised his fist and punched Jedite in the leg.

„Ouch, hhaaarsh"

Zoisite smiled

„yeah your right , you got me to smile „

Jedite huffed again and started to rub his leg. Motoki rubbed the ridge of his nose.

„you guys amaze me everytime"

At that moment the doors of the arcade opened welcoming a pleasent breeze from outside and two men walked in. Jedite looked at Mamoru

„Hey look! It's weepy! The mime that cares too much!" the second he finished he felt another punch from Zoisite this time the ribs.

„what's wrong with you? your turning into Rocky or something?"

„Jed, let it go" Kunzite interuppted. Nephrite and Mamoru sat in the booth, so did Motoki.

Nephrite looked at all of them

„ok men, I think it's time to start planning how to get the most „cheerfull" person here to stop being a workaholic and start thinking of himself" he said pointing at Mamoru.

„now in order to do that, you Mamoru have to tell the guys what you told me about Joanna" Nephrite looked at him and nodded , as Mamoru hoped that he would never have to talk about that fatefull day ever again, well maybe to Usagi , to win her back-he didn't even realize how wrong he could be.

* * *

**Hello dear friends! **

**So glad a few people decided to read my second story, i hope you like it so far. The only thing i'm going to say is that Joannna will make A LOT of trouble :) she's the bad girl of the story, wait and see who's Usagi's fiance is :] i can only hope you'll be happy with the results. I'll try to up date as often as i can so be ready for anything!**

**Hugs to all Gosia **

**p.s am i the only one who when publishing a story words get lost and i have to rewrite sometimes?**


	5. Chapter 5

„she did what now?" came the shrill voice of Jedite from the back booth of the crown. Some people turned their heads to see who was shouting. Zoisite pushed him down.

„will you ever stop being a drama queen?"

„if you have to say that at least say drama king, now let me go, i'm dying here!" and he rose from under the table.

Kunzite looked at Mamoru narrow eyed

„well then, regardless the situation we have to think of a way to help you two. Mamoru i'll be honest..." Mamoru turned to look at his friend

„she's happy..." Mamoru's heart sank even deeper...

„But..."Kunzite continued „ she never smiles that smile when you where with her"

„yeah and she's not the sweet, bubbly girl, well...woman she was when with you, even if she says she's happy" added Jedite.

"she never joked like she joked" added Motoki

"and she sometimes acts like a zombie" They all started to say how they missed the old Usagi

Mamoru leaned over to the table rubbed his forehead.

„But how do i get her to talk to me, i tried and tried and it was no use"

Silence fell as all 6 men fell into deep thought.

Suddenly Jedite snaped his fingers and they all jumped

„Kun, Minako has a doctors appiontment with Mamoru right?" his eyes getting wider and wider. Kunzite looked puzzled at him.

„yeah, so?"

Jedite rolled his eyes

„so, we tell Usa to go with her, we'll tell her Mina's going to Ami , she see's Mamoru, they make up,they'll have to talk-it's perfect! There'll be to many people for her to make a scene and run or shout, or whatever women do, besides Mina's delicate condition requires some assistance am i right? Kun you say you can't go because of some appointment you'll think of something,Mamoru tells her everything, they clear this missunderstanding and all's well" he gasped for breath after finishing his long speech, his friends looked at him in silence.

Zoisite fakely wiped a tear from his eye

„i knew you would one day make us proud, it's amazing you truely have a brain, our Jed, finally has a mind"

Jedite growled under his nose something about „annoying" and „stuck up" but no one minded -the plan was truly brilliant.

Mamoru smiled for the first time in months. Maybe , just maybe things will go back to normal.

Thank goodness his friends didn't give up on him, it's like he was here with them all the time, and never left.

Three booths away a beautiful woman in a pretty sun hat which covered most of her face sat listening to the conversation , drinking tea. She picked up the cup, sipped on the hot liquid and smiled.

„Oh my dear doctor, you have no idea how wrong you are..." she whispered to herself.

...

„Usa...just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" squeeled Makoto looking at her friend in the most beautiful wedding dress ever.

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess, but why didn't she feel like one. She wrapped her arms around herself lost in a daydream. Makoto's smile faded away looking at her friend.

„Usa, sweety you ok?"

„yeah yeah i'm fine, i love this one, Miss excuse me.." and she turned to the girl helping her with the dress.

Makoto folded her arms and looked at her chirping friend. She was her usual self but how come it didn't feel right. Mako sighed. The girls knew that deep down inside she still thought of ...him. Who could blame her. But after the girls saw the lump and cut on her head, they decided never to mention either him or the incident again, even if Usagi time and time again said it was an accident really, but there was something else, a no one knew what really happened the day they were soupposed to meet to clear things up, the girls never learned the truth, and she never told them. The only thing they know is that she fell into depression and couldn't over come it for two months, and that was the thing they swore never to forgive him.

Usagi finished talking to the sales girl and dissapeared behind a screen to change back to her clothes.

„Usa are you sure your alright?"

„yeah why"

„Usa, i know you better then that now tell me..." Usagi opened the screen , dressed back in her clothes with her head hanging down.

„i saw him..." she mumbled under her nose

„what?"

„i saw Mamoru when we were walking into this shop, i think he was with Neph..."

Mako clenched her fists

„that brown longed hair baboon i swear i'll really kick him in the balls this ti.."

„no, Mako don't" Usagi looked up with tears forming in her eyes" their his friends too, it wouldn't be fair..."

„but Usa was he fair to you now come on hun..."

„yes but Mako, please let him be, it wil only hurt even more...please."

„fine, fine..." Mako breathed out „now we have to cheer you up, your getting married for peats sake and your morning like a rain cloud come on i'll buy you an ice-cream, and then i'll take you to your fiance will that make you feel better?"

Usagi smiled weakly

„yeah that would make me happy, you think we could buy Diamando some ice cream too?"


	6. Chapter 6

The day of Minako's visit was getting closer and Mamoru was getting nervous, he had a nasty feeling deep down in his gut something was going to happen, he didn't know yet but something told him to be carefull. The other day he felt a cold presence in the crown arcade parlour when walking out, but when he turned round he only noticed a woman in a big sun hat,her face covered, quite posh, well, a very elegent woman might be a more suitable word. He just shrugged his shoulders a walked out with the rest , waving good bye to Motoki.

He fluffed his pillow and yawned, it was a long day.

„Hey where do you keep the tea?"He heard Zoisites voice

„top cupboard, left top corner"

„thanks!" his friend shouted from the kitchen. They told Mamoru that they will keep an eye out for him , and for the next month they will take turns in staying with him.

„i swear we need to get you reorganized it's like a jungle in there" Zoisite walked in the living room, handing Mamoru a cup of tea,taking a sip out of his own cup.

„oh don't be silly"Mamoru held his cup of tea looking into the dark cup

„...ated it..." Zoisite heard a whisper

„what?"

„Usa always hated tea, she said it was too hot, too bitter even with sugar..." he smiled and took a sip

„well maybe she's a bit right" he laughed only to frown a few seconds later.

„Zoi, what if it doesn't work..."

„Mamoru, now come on i thought you were more level headed, courage my friend, courage. It will be hard i know but you have to try"

„easy for you to say, Ami is crazy about you, hell even Mako has a soft spot for Neph, and none of you did anything to hurt them, i'm just so stupid to do that to Usako"

Zoisite slammed his cup on the table spilling the tea a little and grabbed Mamoru's shoulders

„Mamoru look at me, damm it look at me" he lifted his head

„have you any idea how much i hurt Ami, how many times we fought, how many insults she heard from me before i saw the most amazing woman in the world in fornt of my eyes?Before we became a couple and a short time after that i was horrible to her, and if i could i'd spit in my face for being such a jerk"

Mamoru sighed and smiled

„ok, ok i'll stop" Zoisite sat down next to him opened his bag and took out a silver flask. Unscrewing the top he took a huge gulp and handed it to Mamoru, He hesitated for a while but tilted his head back letting the alkohol run down his throught. He hissed a little

„my God you put airplane grease into this?" They looked at each other and laughed. Zoisite smiled

„women, you can't live with them..."

„and you can't live without them" Mamoru finished falling back on the couch looking up a the ceiling.

Usagi sat on the couch of her apartment looking out of the window. She decided to count the stars, to clear her mind but soon got bored with it. Her fragile self was once again put through a test seeing Mamoru. Even after getting ice cream and seeing Diamando, who was the kindest man to Usagi, she couldn't help but think of ...him.

She had everything with her new fiance, love, stability, he gave her the time she needed, let her come and go as she pleased , he even helped her find her apartment so they could live closer to each other-there was no point in living together, not since Diamando surprised her with the engagment ring and plans for their future house which was being built outside of town.

It was so fast she knew it, but she wanted this.

Or did she?

Mamoru was over worked, but remembered her birthday, he had loads of reports but when coming home and seeing her asleep on the couch he would carry her to their bedroom and tuck her in,making her breakfast the next day before he was of to work again.

Oh , how she missed him back then.

Was she missing him now?

She shook her head at the thought

„NO, NO,NO...i don't miss him, he hurt me, he betrayed me, and always did with that, that...woman" she covered her eyes wiping a small tear. She frowned. She wasn't supossed to think of them

they were done, finished , end of story...

The moon shone brightly in the sky as Usagi turned away from the window. All of a sudden the phone rang, she looked at her watch- 9:24? who could it be?

„Hello, Usagi Tsukino"

„Good evening Miss Tsukino, i'm sorry to disturb you, it's... it's Joanna here"

„Joanna ?"

„eeemmm you know Miss, i'm the one , the receptionist...?"

„oh...you" Usagi frowned hearing her voice

„please Miss don't hang up i know what your thinking but please i need to speak with you"

Usagi sighed and sat down next to her phone

„What would you like Joanna, i thought you were gone and why bother me again...?"

„well yes I was away, and i thought a lot, please Miss i know what your thinking , after the months that passed , even after being fired and shipped of to the US i felt horrible, Masmoru, jumping me like that, and kissing me, i thought what you went through...I..."

„what are you saying?"

Joanna sighed

„it's just that i was in the same situation my beloved also cheated on me, and when i thought of you seeing that man on me, i felt so bad, so horrible i just had to tell you the truth and that i'm sorry..."

Usagi bit her lower lip.

„Joanna it's …. it's not your fault, he evidently just took advantage..."

„miss i, i want to make it up to you , i'd like to at least try to be friends, or at least i want my soul to be at a little peace if i could only try to be your friend and earn your forgivness"

„Joanna please it's the past i don't want to talk about it , and yes i forgive you i'm happy and we at least can try to be friends i'm not holding a grudge"

„How can i ever thank you, your so kind , i , i don't diserve..." she started to cry

„Joanna please dear it's ok don't cry he's not worth it not to you or me"

„Miss Usagi I'm in town on short buisness with my company ,may I at least invite you to lunch tomorrow,i'm only here for 3 weeks and our dead lines are awful, so please say yes..ity would meen a lot to me "

Her pleading voice sounded like butter through the reciever .Usagi smiled weakly

„sure, why not"

„wonderful , lets say tomorrow at the Green Tree Restaurant? Around 3-4 o'clock?

„how does 3:30 sound?"

„wonderful miss, thank you for letting me do this, have a pleasent evening, until tomorrow"

„bye" Usagi put down the phone.

On the other side of the line, Joanna sat in the hotel room. Knocking of her high heels she put her feet up on the table and lit a cigarette.

Suddenly she heard a knock.

„Enter"

The door opened and a silver haired man entered.

„Evening Joanna..."

She let out a puff of smoke

„aaaa Diamando, don't worry i called her, the rabbit will come..."

„good, i'm not paying you to sit around"

„keep your hair on, she'll see what a louse Chiba is even before he has a chance to talk to her"

„i will never let him have her i'm counting on you"

„don't worry dear" Joanna smiled and put out her cigarette „revenge on him will be a thrill, i hate him as much as you do"

„yeah i know..."Diamando said a smile forming on his face.

She turned her head and caught a flying moth in her hand and sqeezed it till the life was sucked out of it, as two laughs were heard through the night in a small hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

Mamoru woke up hazed, and fell of his bed with a thump hearing his mobile ringing.

„brilliant" he moaned and rubbed his hit head walking to answer the phone.

„Hello..." a few seconds of silence greeted him , then he heard someone

„well, i see your up..." Mamoru woke a little more, he looked at the screen of the phone no caller ID.

„who is this...?"

the voice started to laugh

„you really don't remember do you" at that point Zoisite woke up.

Mamoru started to get irratated

„i'm hanging up..the jokes not funny"

„i wouldn't think it of this as a joke...or would you like a certain rabbit endangered..." Mamoru stiffend.

„who the hell..."

„that doesn't matter, all you need to know is she'll be at the Green Tree restaurant at 3:30. I would show up if i were you,if you want her in one piece"

„wait, yo..." the phone clicked.

Zoistite got up from the couch

„the hell was that?" Mamoru turned to look at him

„someone's after her, and me..."

„what are you talking about?"

„Someone told me that if I don't show up at that Green Tree restaurant Usa will be in trouble."

„are you kidding me? Did you recognize the voice? A guy? A woman?"

„hard to tell, it was all muffled and robot like, i bet the person altered it, so i couldn't know..."

„well your not going alone that's for sure..."

„maybe it's a joke, but how could i know, it sounded way to serious,but what choice do i..." at that point his phone rang with a new text message, he picked it up and looked at the screen.

„_**be alone or i'll start hunting season early this year...call the police and she's a good as dead**_"

Zoisite frowned.

„th...this is starting to freak me out! How the hell..." the door knocked making them both jump. It creeked open

„HHHHEEEY LADIES!" Jedite walked in with a smile and a bag in his hand. They both sighed with relief. Their friend looked at them again, a puzzled expression starting to form on his face

„you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something..."

Zoisite took the bag from Jedites hand.

„we haven't solved one problem and we got mixed up in another.."

„oh come on what are you two tal..."

„Jed...Usa is in big trouble so is wonder boy here..."Zoisite rubbed his forehead. They both started franticly telling their friend what happend. Jedite looked at them

„ok...now...it's bad" and he sat down and put his hand under his chin, and spoke again looking at Mamoru

„you have any enemies?"

Mamoru shrugged his shoulders

„not that i know off.."

„is there any way to trace that call?"

„well, as far as i know it is possible if the connection was still on the line and we had a machine or something to trace it, either way now it's hopeless and the ID didn't show."

they sat in silence

„what if...we came" Jedite started, they turned their heads towards him and he whispered

„what if we came along but disguised"

Zoisite huffed and breathed

„Jed... please..."

„no, no i'm serious ,"

„Jedite disgu..."

„ssssshhhhhhhhhh..."he put his finger to his lips „for all we know this someone can hear us,you said so yourself, with the text and it's clear your not safe here , we need to look through your flat if someone broke into it and bugged it or something, Did you leave the windows open or balcony doors" He started to look around the flat

„Jed this is the 10th floor you have got to be kidding..."

„oh really?"he said and pointed at a near window.

„they came closer and noticed scratched marks on the frame, and what appered to look like marks left after suction cuffs and hooks they were definate signs of a break in.

„great not only blackmail , but a frikin' acrobat!" Zoisite slapped his hands on his thighs.

„There's something seriously wrong here...are your quite sure no enemies?do you remember anybody who would do this?"

„no really i never did nothing to anybo.. well there is Joanna but that is another story besides she's not crazy or anything, and from what i heard, she's out of town, i remember she wasn't the climbing type, more of the sluttery type..." Mamoru finished frowning , folding his arms.

„Nevermind, all we know is that we have to get out of here and debugg your flat"

„what about the restaurant?we can't just let him walk into it alone, and Usa will be there apparently, it's sure enough a trap or something, maybe an ambush" Jedite waved his hands

„Calm down Robin Hood, i'm calling the rest of the guys and we'll think of something, now move it." And zoisite grabbed a bag and threw it to Mamoru

„you pack, and you grab anything he needs besides clothes" and threw a smaller bag to Jedite.

Usagi looked at her watch. It was nearly 2:45. She checked her reflection in the mirror , glossed her lips and took the keys from the counter. She closed her front door and went outside. It was a beautiful day. She breathed in the cool air and started walking towards the restaurant.

Why did she have a strange feeling she was being followed. She turned round.

Nothing.

She shrugged it off.

„nnaaah i must be paranoid or something „she thought and smiled to herself, and continued walking.

Across the street a silver haired man hidden behind a tree watched as Usagi paced away. He took out his phone and quickly dialed

„it's me .. yeah...She's coming..."


	8. Chapter 8

Mamoru ran down the street, and looked at his watch. 3:12. He quickend the pace.

The guys are already there , he thought and turned a corner , still running. All of them decided to stick with Jedites plan, they would all arrive in different disguises, Mamoru had no idea what each of them would be wearing, well, maybe that was for the best.

As he went running past a park bench, a woman wearing headphones,and a baseball cap on her eyes with short brown hair was sipping on a can of cold coke.

She finished her beverage , crushed then can in her hand and threw it in the bin standing next to the bench, she slowly stood up, put her hands in her jean shorts and started walking in the direction where Mamoru ran.

„Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan will you ever stop having problems" she said to herself frowning, putting a piece of gum into her mouth and making a huge ballon...

Mamoru, out of breath, stood outside the restaurant,panting heavily. He looked at his watch- 3:22,

„wow, that's good,i need to start jogging again" he thought to himself. He straightend his shirt and went threw the automatic doors.

Only a few people were there.

He browsed around looking for any sign of his friends, but even so he wouldn't be able to recognize them.

He was walking towards a table next to the luxury booths when a woman's leg shot out from one of the booths making him stop.

He turned his head and saw the woman from the crown arcade.

„well, well... hello there" she said in the most sweet way possible.

„i'm sorry but i'm waiting for someon.."

„yeah...i know" taking of the hat she pulled out a small gun from under her dress. Mamoru froze.

„you..."

Joanna smiled and looked up and down at him.

„that's right mister, little old Joanna, now if you don't want to get it i suggest, you make yourself comfortable, now sit.."

„you can't this it's a public..."

„place?..." she smirked „you really underestimate me Chiba i'm a lot more intelligent then you think,i don't approve of blood shed , this is a tranquilizer if you don't want to die a slow and painfull poisoned death , i again suggest you sit down..."

He cursed under his breath and sat down in front of her.

Still having the gun pointed towards him, she took out a cigarette and lit it, blowing the smoke into his face.

„Oh i almost forgot.." she said „ don't count on your friends, each of them are watched by one of my boys, and they don't even know it,well now they do"

Mamoru noticed six men suddenly grabbing six other,Joanna continued"..so if you value their lives, you won't make me angry."

Mamoru frowned

„what do you want..."

„first things first.." she pulled her high heal up and stabbed Mamoru's leg with it, making him let out a small moan of pain.

„ That's for the sluttery comment you said about me towards your friends" He looked at her , furious, small tears forming in his eyes,

those heals would make anyone cry out in pain.

„Now let's talk..." she put down the gun and put out the cigarette. „you will pay for the things you did to me..."

„what are you talking about, you ruined my life , you no good.."

„now, now remember your friends..or would you like me to hunt down someone else..."

Mamoru froze

„no, you wouldn't.."

„oh no? I really don't care about any of you so if i have to take her out it wouldn't be a problem"

„Joanna...why...why the hell do you think this is all my fault..."

„well isn't it? You didn't want me, like a piece of garbage, you threw me out, made me move, after i went out of town , my mother died because of the lonliness , i had to do things i wasn't proud of to get back on my feet, all because of you!" she half shouted. Mamoru looked at her.

„It's not my fault your life went crazy...you think i had it better?"

„don't even start with me you bastard..." she clenched her teeth. „you will never, EVER, be with her again do you understand? If you don't want to hurt her, or make me make you watch her play with my ehem... male friends you pipe down!"

„you won't get away with this especially here"

„i own this place idiot..." his eyes widened

„what...?"

„yeah...i bought it, i'm the wealthy buyer who turned this dump into a buissness, i bet you read it in the papers...money will get you anything"

„not sanity that's for sure.."

„shut up..." she clicked her fingers and a man took hold of a guy sitting by the bar a little further away from them, Mamoru looked at his eyes recognizing Motoki though his disguise.

„No please, don't i'm sorry don't..."

She clicked her fingers again , and the man threw Motoki back into the chair. Mamoru turned his head and checked on the rest,he saw they were fine.

„That's better dear..." she patted his cheek making him nearly throw up.

„like i said" she continued „you will never be with her again..." she looked at the door and noticed Usagi walking in.

„get up" she hissed

„but.."

„now son of a bitch.."

standing up she pulled him in front of her making it look like he threw himself on her, their lips meeting into a kiss, landing in front of Usagi. The plan went into action. Joanna pulled herself away from him, acting disgusted, a pretend hurt look in her eyes.

Usagi froze looking at the whole scene. Joanna started to fake cry.

„Mamoru Chiba , i told you before , now how could you!" She started to bawl throwing herself into Usagi's arms.

„M...Mi..miss Usagi, he, i don't know, please, help me, he jumped me and..."she hid her face into Usagi's Chest.

Usagi finally getting a hold of herself cuddled the crying Joanna, glaring at Mamoru.

„You...you horrid, pitifull man!" She shouted still holding Joanna „HOW DARE YOU? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP!"

„Usako I..."

„don't you EVER dare call me that AGAIN!

„IT WASN'T MY FAULT SHE WAS MANIPULATING ME!"

„yeah and she also pulled you down here, made you make out with her-LOOK AT HER HOW DARE YOU HURT HER, HURT ME?"

Joanna looked up at Usagi

„Miss, please let's get out of here i'm scared..." Usagi smiled

„come, let's get out of here"

Mamoru glared at Joanna as she and Usagi went towards the door

„She's evil Usagi!" he shouted

„give it a rest... i have half the mind to call the police on you...you call yourself a dostor...my god how i despise you!" She shot him a killing look and carried the half bent Joanna in her arms and out of the restaurat.

Before leaving he noticed Joanna making a small circle with her finger so Usagi didn't notice and they were gone , at that moment the six huge men,escorted the remaining guests out of the restaurant,and grabbed Mamoru and his friends. Hoping to get away they squirmed and tried to pull out of the men's tight hold, but it was no use. After a few seconds of struggleing, the doors of the restaurant opened and a slim woman entered, her short boy-like bown hair falling into her face was pettite , but everything was in the right place, her cute features and woman curves making her a very attractive brunnette.

She took off her ear phones and walked towards the juke box, hitting two buttons making the „tiger feet" by the Mud song flow through the speakers.

(MESSAGE FROM ME :) turn on the song for dramatic effect ;) peace! Love you , LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK Gosia, NOW THE REST ... :) )

One of the men holding Jedite looked at her

„hey missy out, we have buissness."

She turned to face him,walked up to him, smiled and kicked him hard in the crotch, turning on her heal, and smashing a huge vase on his head, making him pass out.

The rest looked at her . The rest of the goons threw away Mamoru and his friends to the floor.

„why you little bitch!"

She just smiled and starightend her posture.

„bring it..." she hissed

„this little whore want's fun? Your gonna get the time of your life girly!" as one of them charged her.

She yawned and jumped in the air, making him miss her. Standing behind him, she grabbed a chair and smashed it on his back,making him pass out on to the floor.

The next one grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She shook her head, again smiling.

As the third guy ran up she grabbed a coat hanger and hit the side of his ribs, he growned and she kicked his face in making him also pass out. The forth ,fifth and sixth charged at her only making her move out of the way, all of them crashing into the juke box , causing the men to fall on to one another with multiple cuts, and again making the rest pass out. The girl brushed of the dust, and pouted

„hmm and the song didn't even finish...party crashers..." and her pout turned into a histerical grim. She turned to the rest.

„you ok?"she asked.

They gawked at her, still trying to absorbe the situation,

She shook her head smiling walking up to them. She pulled out her hand towards Mamoru who sat there still looking at her.

Still in shock he blurted out

"Futago?"

She huffed

„oh come on, is that anyway to greet your twin sister?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mamoru looked at his sister, she looked at him. His hand shot out and grabbed hers, letting him stand on his legs once more. The rest managed to stand up and brush them selves of from the dust and rubble.

Mamoru turned to Futago.

„you always knew how to party.."

she raised her eyebrow

„and you knew how to get into trouble, had to save your sorry asses" she laughed but it soon died down seeing her brother sit in a booth and wrap his arms around himself. She sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

„no need to explain i heard..."

„so why didn't you enter sooner?"

„and miss the fun?"

„yeah...super fun, my life ruined and you call it fun"

she slapped his shoulder

„what's the matter with you? Now is this my brother?"

„EKHEM!" they suddenly heard a loud cough. „i don't meen to interupt but i think i hear police cars" Kunzite said rubbing his hurt arm. Futago grabbed her brothers arm.

„gentelmen this way trust me" and she ran to the back of the restaurant with the rest at her heals. Seconds later they were jumping over the fence and running towards Mamoru's flat.

„Are you sure you don't need anything else dear?I mean if you're still scared or something i can stay " Usagi looked at Joanna with a smile. They both ended up walking through the park, having a quick bite to eat and landed in Joanna's hotel room.

„oh, no no i could never, and thank you for everything"

„could i use the bathroom to freshen up?"

„of course Usa help yourself" she smiled , the minute Usagi turned Joanna's face made a disgusted one.

Usagi washed her hands and looked into the mirror. She grabbed the towel next to her. A file filled with papers fell onto the floor and opened. She quickly bent down to pick it up trying hard not to look at the contents inside, they were privet after all and Usagi never liked to be the nosy one.

Even so , she couldn't help it the papers were right in front of her.

Looking at the file the top corner reading something about a lawyer and other stuff Usagi didn't know anything about, but the thing which enticed her the most was the title.

„Ownership to the green tree restaurant" she said to herself. That was strange. Why would Joanna invite her to a restaurant, acting like she hardly knew the place, maybe because of that idiot Chiba she didn't have the time to say anything, she looked at the date of the purchase. Her thoughts starting to go crazy.

It is dated a few months ago, she had to know and recognize some parts of the city, and she acted like it was her first time in that park. But, oh this is weird but not to werid ...is it? Hiding the papers she noticed a small scrap of paper sticking out from all the rest, a pink one. A phone number. 764367802.

„hey wait a minute..." Usagi scratched her hair „764367802? that's Diamond's number" her eyes widend, her heart started pounding. What was his number doing here. Usagi jumped hearing a knock.

„Usa are you ok?"

„yep, yeah just fine finishing in here" she closed everything up and put it back the way it was. Clicking the door open a smiling Joanna greeted her.

„I was starting to get worrid"

Usagi stiffend trying to look normal.

„Yeah i'm ok, so what about my offer to stay?"

Joanna eyed her for a while and then smiled again.

„It's ok my dear , i can't thank you enough for everything, maybe we can get together tommorrow?"

„s...sounds great" Usagi smiled weakly and picked up her bag.

„Bye"

„bye"

The doors closed and Joanna narrowed her eyes. She imidiatley walked into the bathroom and started looking around. Her eyes fell on the foulder lying on the shelf next to the sink. Did that girl see it? She smacked the shower curtain in fustration. How could she forget that it was here? There was no indication Usagi looked at it, but she was in here an awfully long time. She stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone.

After 4 rings a voice answered

„hello?'

„it's me"

„oh hi, so did you do it?"

„yeah"

„good i heard about a comotion in your restaurant you'd better put on a 'thank you mister police man for getting there in time' face or you'll be in trouble „

„don't worry that's taken care of we have a problem...i think, i'm not really sure"

„what are you takling about"

Joanna bit her lip.

„i..i think the girl saw the file"

there was silence

„what did you say?"

„it's in the bath room and she was in there and..."

„GOD DAMM! JOANNA YOU IDIOT!"

„HEY! STOP YOUR DAMM YELLING AT ME!"

she heard a long breath in the reciver

„my number was in there right?"

„yeah, so?"

„so don't worry i'll think of somthing if she brings it up"

„you'd better or we're both screwed"

„oh no dear, black mail and taking money for attempted murder? Your screwed"

„if i'm going down i'm taking you with me"

she heard a second breath

„ok let's clear our heads and stop attacking each other , you do your part like planned and i'll help deal?"

Joanna smiled

„deal, you know Dimond if you didn't have such strong feelings for that girl, i would fall for you easily, your my cup of tea" and with that she hang up.

Daimond put down the reciver and smiled

„in some way you are too." he smirked and threw his phone on the couch.

They all were sitting and panting on chairs and couches. Jedite grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

„so much for our plan" he said wiping the sweat from his brow. Kuzite rolled his sleeve and started to put ointment on his bruse.

„Bastards..." he whispered under his nose.

Nephrite put his hands behind his head. His hand hurt , but he wasn't going to admit it.

The six men sat around the coffee table, when a small figure entered the room.

„Alright bro, give me that cheek i doesn't look too bad, but cleaing it will help" and with that Futago turned her attention to her brother. While cleaning his wound, she felt watched. Her head turned only to see five big wide eyes stearing at her, their cheeks flushed with a pinkish tint. Mamoru looked at his friends

„oh, yeah, guys i didn't have the time to tell you, this is my sister Futago Chiba , my twin..i never had the chance to tell you i had a sibling, long story " Nephrite rushed over and grabbed her hands.

„bro your ugly , she can't be your twin she too gorgeous"

Zoisite punched him out of the way

„i'm sorry dear lady for this brute he's still not used to the presence of a woman" Nephrite rolled his eyes and mouthed 'show off' but no one noticed. Mamoru coughed

„That one was Nephrite, and this, is Zoisite" Kunzite walked up and kissed her hand gentelman like.

„this is Kunzite and the blonde over there" Jedite rushed over and pushed Kunzite out of the way

„...is Jedite" Mamoru finished

„au chante cherie". Jediate looked at her lovingly, only to be punched by Zoisite.

„and last of all" continued Mamoru knocking Jedite out of the way „ is Motoki over there"

Motoki stiffend and took out his hand towards her.

„h..hi" he half whispered. His heart started pounding and beating like crazy. His ears and forehead where pulsing and he felt butterflies when she touched his hand back. The most wonderful thing about her though was her smile when looking at him.

„Hi" she smiled making him blush even more.

Motoki cleared his thought. Just as he was about to move she gasped

„oh my Motoki your head" he picked up his hand and touched a cut spot.

„oh it's nothing"

„the hell it is sit down next to twinkle toes here and let me help"

Nephrite smirked with laughter

„twinkle toes" he blurted out laughing and poining at Mamoru. SMACK! A pillow hit him square in the face, Mamoru , eyes closed frowning.

„do you mind i had enough today.."

„ok , ok i'm sorry"and silence fell on all of them.

They all tried to relax , trying to erase what happend.

Futago started to clean Motoki's and Mamoru's wounds, when she turned to her brother

„what now...?" she asked in a whisper

„i don't know" he mouthed and burried his face in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Usagi opened her door quickly, slammed and leaned against it breathing quickly. What the hell is going on. Joanna seems innocent in all of this ,

yet something's not right. Why does she have Dimonds phone number. She ruffled her fringe and walked slowly to the living room , sitting on her couch she tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes. Why didn't she say she was the owner of that restaurant.

She took the remote in her hands and turned on the tv, maybe the news was on, the sound of it will soothe her nerves.

„...only a few men have been arrested, as the scene of the local Green Tree Restaurant comes too view ..." Usagi's eyes shot open. A perky news reporter was holding his microphone talking away as she watched the scene, her eyes widend seeing the place she was at only a few hours ago.

„no victims have been reported but people claim to have seen a woman with short hair handling the hostage situation for the police, the men who were being held are no longer in the area,police hope to get in touch with them soon, the owner, who said want's to be anonymous sent a out a huge thank you to the rescuer of her building..." Usagi noticed the huge men being taken by the police.

„WE WERE FRAMED!" one suddenly shouted only to be quickly silenced by one of the officers.

She recognized him, he was sitting with a smaller man by the door when she walked in there earlier. Usagi's heart started pounding like crazy. What if...what if she had been wrong. She thought quickly and suddenly put her hands over her mouth.

Mamoru was there , that had to happen about ten minutes after she and Joanna walked out. She got up and started walking in circles around the room.

„They said hostages but.." she started talking to herself „ but it...it couldn't be could it? Woman, short hair, hostages, DAMM" she kept repeating over and turned back to the TV.

„people still wonder why has something like this happened to our town, making it ..." Usagi stoped nearly having a heart attack. There was a crowd of people and Usagi could have sworn she saw a flash of familliar silver hair.

„...making it less..."

„silver" her mind racing again

„safe then.."

„silver" no i couldn't be

„people had hoped i'm..."

„silver" it started to drill a hole in her mind

„...Rick Daryll , Headway News" and with a flash she turned of the TV. Her pacing continued

„Why, why was he there" she again said to herself. Joanna had his number, she was the owner, Mamoru and her had both been there today, What the hell was this all about?

Usagi raced to the kitchen , grabbing a cup and filled it with water, as she drank the last of it, she slammed the cup down on to the kitchen table, her hands shaking. What if this is all some game, a sick game they all got tangled up in? What to do?

She rubbed her eyes and noticed the phone lying next to her.

She looked at it and took it in her hands. Without thinking she diled a very old , but remembered phone number.

* * *

Futago finished cleaning and fixing up the guys cuts and scrapes when she heard her phone ring. Walking into her brothers kitchen , she flipped open the phone.

„Hello?"

„F...Futago?" Mamoru's sister stoped in her tracks

„Usa..."

„y..yes it's me, I ..." Futago clapped her hands so the guys would be silent , they all noticed her tense eyes. She motioned for them to be totally quiet.

„Usa.." Futago continued , making Mamoru jump up with eyes widened. His sister stoped him, holding up her hand, showing him to sit down,

He obeyed, heart aching, looking constantly at his sister.

„Usa is something wrong?"

„I'm sorry to trouble you but I ..."

„it's ok no trouble , please tell me what's wrong?"

„tell me have you heard from your brother today..."

„eeemmm well..."

„Futago please tell me „

Futago's mouth flew open to say something but Usagi continued

„it was you who saved them right?"

„what are you ta..."

„i watched the news , Futago i'm begging you is everything ok?"

Futago bit her lip and sighed

„yeah, all's well ….at least for now"

Usagi sniffed through the reciver

„ok, good that's all then..."

„Usagi wait, i'll ask again what's wrong?"

Usagi couldn't take it anymore and she broke down in tears,

Futago turned on her speeker phone for the rest to hear. They all looked at the tiny phone

„I...I ...I think ….I've made a huge..mi...mistake! My God, Futago I ….I have been making friends with a woman who I think wants to get...him"

„him?"

„your brother..."

„but how ?"

her crying continued , and everyone looked at each other nervously.

Mamoru's jaw clenched, thinking how sad and alone Usagi was now. His anger rising towards Joanna for making her hurt his Usagi like this. Futago held up her finger to her mouth, motioning again for everyone to be quiet.

„And i think she's in on this with...with my..." Usagi sobbed harder

„who?"

„my..."silence

„WHO?"

„my fiance...i think i saw him on the TV when the whole restaurant thing happened" Usagi finished

„Usa you can't be serious..."

„Futago...i was at the hotel this woman is staying at , and saw her papers that she owned that restaurant, and in those papers was my fiances number..."

Now total silence fell on all of them.

Futago picked up her phone turned off the speaker phone and bought the receiver up to her ear.

„Usa, forgive me but this has to be done..." she finished and handed the phone to her brother

„go..." she tilted her head towards the kitchen „and talk to her, do it now, i smell trouble..."

Mamoru took the phone and walked into the kitchen , closing the door behing him.

„Usako..."

„...Ma...Mamoru?"

„yeah...me"

„I...what are you doing there...did Futago...?"

„yeah, she said so right? Usako are you ok?"

„no...I ….I don't know ...it's taht...I told Futago..."

„I heard...don't be mad at Futago for letting us hear what you said"

„Us?"

„yes , all of the guys are unfortunatly in on this, Usako please listen to me, She's evil, please belive me all those things , all of them , us being torn apart, it's her fault, she want's to destroy me by using you..."

„How can I be sur..."

„USA I'M BEGGING YOU! I don't care about my stupid sorry ass, i want you to be safe, please...I love you, i'd die if something were to happen to you..."

silence fell on the other side.

„Mamoru...in all the years i've known you...you never said something like that..."

„I always felt it, but i was a moron and didn't tell you, and ...well...you know...bad things happen to good people, at least I think i'm good..."

Usagi smiled absorbing the conversation, how happy it made her feel finding the once lost Mamoru she thought would never return.

„Mamoru...tell me...please i need to know...what happened that day i came to your office?"

„She jumped me, and she did the same thing today, please Usako, you have got to belive me, i never wanted to do anything to hurt you please belive me..."

Usagi sighed holding her phone closer to her

„ok..."

„what?"

„ok...I...I belive you..."

"yes?"

"yeah..now.." she laughed a little "now i maybe the idiot..."

they laughed a little at that.

Mamoru's heart swelled up with happiness.

„Usako, how i've missed you, it was tearing me apart..."

„Mamoru...my fiance...I ….I don't know what to do..."

Mamoru frowned no hearing this

„Usa...if what you told us was true then get out of there and please come back to me, we'll help you and we'll figure this out"

Usagi thought for a while. She had nothing to loose...

„Mamoru, do you still live where you have?"

„yes...but i'm moving, i forgot to mention, Joanna bugged my apartment, the guys managed to unhook every device but i'm not sure she won't try this again"

„i'll take some stuff and come as quickly as possible..."

„Usa...one more thing...you...you remember how i never talked and you thought i didn't love you and only my work..."

„well...yes"

„Usako, i'll never do it again, please live with me once more...let's go back to where we were but better, i swear i'll always be there for you, and you can have anything..."

Usagi's heart filled with happiness,she finally found that missing link in her life. Dimond was nice but...she never felt totally happy...things are finally the way they were soppoused to all this? All the ugliness, anger, sadness were gone. Her doughts and fears dissolving.

„Yes..." she replied happily „ i will..."

Mamoru sat on the kitchen chair and leaned his head against the wall

„thank you..."he whispered , a huge smile forming on his face.

„Ok so i'll...come quickly...Mamoru...I Lo..."

Mamoru suddenly heard a muffled sound, Usagi dropped her phone to the ground.

Her mouth covered, her arms held tight. She felt light headed. Her eyes rolled upwards , and she passed out falling to the floor.

A hand picked up her phone, Mamoru's voice still echoing on the other side

„Usako?!"

He heard laughter

„no not your rabbit, but i'll make sure she'll be ok..."

„who the hell are..."

but at that moment the phone went dead.

Dimond looked at the smashed phone lying on the ground.

„Oh...Hunny...i think you broke it..." He smirked picking up Usagi of the floor, walking out of the apartment, Joanna close at his heels...

* * *

„USAKO!" the gang sitting in the living room turned their heads towards the kitchen door. It flew open, as Mamoru bargged in.

„They got her..."


	11. Chapter 11

Mamoru stared at the rest of the gang.

Kunzite looked at him „What are you talking about?" he suddenly asked.

„I heard a mans voice just as Usa was about to tell me something, she was gagged or drugged or something" he grabbed his hair and moaned collapsing to the couch.

„allright that is it!" Futago stood up , her red cheeks flushed with anger „Mamoru tell us everything this is getting to be ridiciulous! What the hell is happeing to this town and what the hell is going on with you I thought this was a thing between you and that Joanna person, but kidnapping? Are you sure that's what happened?"

„yes, i tired and tired to call and the guy just told me on the phone that the rabbit is safe with him or something-GOD I CAN'T REMEMBER NOW!" he punched the side of the couch causing him to cry out in pain.

„Aww now that's just wonderful YOU BROKE YOUR FINGERS!" Nephrite looked at his friend annoyed trying to look at his hurt hand.

„I...don't...care..." Mamoru said through gritted teeth, his eye's flashed red and the room fell silent.

„Mamoru, pull yourself together, if you act like that we'll never be able to solve this.." Zoisite put a reashuring hand on his friends shoulder, Nephrite trying to wrap his fingers in bandages.

„Neph put these sticks i've found in the first aid kit around the fingers it'll make them more secure" Motoki handed them over. After making sure Mamoru's hand was ok enough, they pondured.

„What about the police let's call them , they'll be on our side..." Jedite spoke quietly

„no use, we don't want anything to happen to Usa, we maybe watched right now, let's be responsible." Kunzite let out a long breath. His lungs still hurt from when that guy pushed him.

Mamoru lifted his tired head

„Futago..?"

his sister looked at him

„yhy"

„could you.."he started , only to be interuptted by her

„NO WAY! Bro i told your years before- no- i'm done never again..."

„please.."

„Mamoru think of what your asking me to do here..."

„but this is not something.."

„HOLD UP!" brother , sister jumped up

Mamoru and Futago looked up at Motoki who never raised his voice, which made Mamoru shocked in a way.

Motoki looked at them

„what the hell are you two talking about,not only does Mamoru's sister show herself, no offence "

he quickly looked at her blushing once more only to go on

"after today we all need some bloody answers, now I think it's fair we all know..."

Futago shot an ugly look towards Mamoru

„see it's all your fault..." but her anger melted seeing her brothers sad eyes.

„...ok...ok... i'm sorry bro" she turned to the rest.

„fine...i'll tell you, but promise to not judge me after I do..."

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes. Her head hurt awfully. She slowly pulled herself up rubbing her head.

She opened her eyes wider seeing her leg in a chain, bolted to the floor.

She looked around seeing a basement like room with only a dirty matress on which she was tiny windows were at the very top of the room , reaching the ceiling.

Her breath stood still in her lungs, panic started to run thoughout her body. She stood up and tried to walk, but with the cain around her ankle her shaking body fell to the floor.

„Well, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Usagi's head quickly turned to the door.

Joanna was leaning against the frame of the door , lighting a cigarette.

„you..." Usagi's face flashed anger at her

Joanna smiled

„come, come now don't be mad, it's just with the things WE heard..bad rabbit, oh yes we are..."

„we?"

„oh come on , YOU know who i'm talking about..." and at her side Dimond suddenly appeared.

He walked over to Usagi kneeled down and looked into her eyes

„you are a bad rabbit, wanting to betray me,breaking my heart, thinking all those bad things..."

he cupped her cheek making her squirm.

„I thought you liked my touch hunny, i guess things change" with that he pushed her back and he continued

„i will make him pay from washing out your mind"

he walked over to her grabbed the front of her dress roughly and kissed her hard on the lips.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. He stopped and threw her back to the old bed.

„make yourself comfortable,you'll be here quite a while, if you get lonely just say so i've got lots of hungry boys who are just dying to horse around,

we must have you learn a thing or two for Chiba, if he get's you in one piece, or if he ends up whole"

His laughter still echoing throughout the basment hallway, he walked out and up stairs.

Joanna looked at Usagi and closed the door behind her leaving the two of them alone.

Usagi raised her head , the hatered she felt was at her highest.

„Joanna...why? Why the HELL are you doing this..."

Joanna's eyes narrowed, her heels clicking on the cold floor, as she made her way towards Usagi.

„why..you of all people are asking me why, i thought you were smarter"Joanna's voice seemed hurt when saying this.

Usagi tilted her head„Joanna, your a young woman, the whole future ahead of you, and beautiful why the hell torment me?"

„ you? Oh no not you dear, no, it's the person who made me in to the person i'am today, Chiba Mamoru"

„he didn't do anything! He told me!"

„told you what? I'm evil, horrible?he had everything , i didn't- he destroyed EVRYTHING i had, he made me leave, he took all that was mine"

„your not thinking straight!"

„oh yeah i'am! He rejected me like garbage , his problems are about to get worse because of it" She smiled sending shivers up and down Usagi's spine.

„Joanna please..."

„Daimond was the only one to help me get back on my feet, what would you know, you and Chiba were never alone, never lonely! I ONLY WANTED LOVE!"

„Joanna …..i'm begging you think about this...Diamond is..."

„SHUT UP!don't you dare say his name you..." she rushed over and slapped Usagi. A small trickle of blood oozed from Usa's mouth.

„Joanna your heart is still good, i never knew i would say this but Daimond brainwashed you"

„YOU STUCK UP BITCH..." she slapped Usagi again „Chiba will pay, either you die or he dies...and don't think we haven't found out about his mucho sister, cause we did , if she shows her face? Lets just say she'll be in quite a lot of pain for folding up our earlier plans..."

„Leave Futago and the rest out of this they did nothing to you,"

„on the contrery my dear...they sided up with the wrong people , and they'll pay...besides i hate family , relatives, If chiba has some then the better to make him suffer..."

Usagi's head dropped and tears ran down her cheeks

„i can't belive i trusted you..."

Joanna put her hand under Usagi's chin lifting it, making eye contact.

„trust is a figment of a persons imagination... you always get battered by someone in the end" She took the last puff of her cigarette, blew the smoke into Usagi's face,pushed her back , making her fall to the floor once more. She sat on top of her.

Throught the building a scream of pain was heard.

„take care dear don't rub on it too hard." Joanna smirked slammed and locked the door holding Usagi prisoner.

Usagi lay on the matress in an embrio position,crying, holding her arm with a burnt cigarette cricle on it.

„Mamo-chan..." she whispered desperatly ,tears flowing down her dirty cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Futago took a deep breath and rubbed the ridge of her nose.

"When me and Mamoru were growing up, I was weak and frail, I was sick all the time, I could never go out and play with the other kids, I was dying out of an illness no one knew, our father, who was a military man, may I add also a kind family man you never really get those two together army guys are just…hard to deal with, not dad" she stopped and looked into her brothers eyes. She turned back to the rest of the party sitting here and there.

"anyways he decided with the help of my doctor, to put me on a new type of drug, a special drug which helps soldiers be better, stronger, they become murder machines…" she swallowed the lump in her throat but continued " after putting me on the drug, I became an image of health, everything was fine…until someone angers me"

The rest of the guys looked at her and themselves.

"sooooo….like a Hulk thing or what?" asked Jadeite a little amused

"I wish…" she whispered and looked out the window "I became a demon, no one could control me when I was angry, I ….I nearly killed…him" she nudged her head towards Mamoru who sat silently.

All the guys turned to Mamoru

"Dude….are you kidding me?'' Nephrite babbled out still in shock "tell us it's a joke, now it's too out there to be real…"

Mamoru got up and turned his head to his friends.

"Guys…I told you that my parents got killed in a car accident…well the truth is…"he turned to his sister and hugged her close, tears pouring down her pink cheeks. They looked at each other horrified.

"No way… don't tell me…no…Futago are you kidding me here?" Zoisite was the first to speak.

Futago dried her eyes and looked towards them

"a boy teased me I flipped out, first I got him, jumped on him and started to beat him until he passed out, from what I heard he's alive, but…my parents they didn't make it….the…the.." tears started to fall down her face again "the last thing my father told me before I killed him was…it's because of me forgive me…" she covered her face with her hands hysterical sobs coming out of her tiny body. Everyone was speechless. Motoki stood up and put his hands on her shoulders making her look into his eyes.

"It wasn't you…" he said. Futago kept on looking at him puzzled

"What do you mean?"

"Futago, this story how ever drastic, you have to understand that it wasn't you, no child should ever be a lab rat for something like that even if it was to make you better."

"he's right" Kunzite stood up and took a sip of his coffee "they made a guinea pig out of you, just a lot of horrible memories and destroyed dreams of a young woman…we're not jugging you, we feel sorry for you…" the rest nodded in agreement.

Futago sniffed.

"There's more…" she whispered turning away from Motoki once again to look out the window.

"once the military heard of what happened they took me away, they found out that Mamoru was in the hospital unconscious, they learned that I hit him so hard to the head that he could have amnesia, which as it turned out was to their benefit, they drugged me some more, took away and trained me to be a murder machine, years passed by I was sent all around the world to kill, all in top secret government research labs and after another doze of magical murder medicine I was always ready to go, my mind was so broken and under the military's control I was a one person murder weapon used to ambush and kill everyone who was a threat…one day sitting alone waiting in the doctors office waiting for another doze I noticed my file, I never looked, but something told me to do so, looking though it I finally saw my real life, I ran, I ran like I have never run before, getting into a helicopter flying away, finding my brother and all that was taken from me…and some how here we are" she threw her hands up sarcastically. Kunzite looked at Futago

"Does this mean the military is still looking for you that's why we never heard of you and why you hide away?" She turned to him and nodded. Silence fell upon all of them. Futago spoke once more

"it's been nearly four years and they didn't track me down and I'm clean from that horrible drug, they keep looking for me because I'm the only one who took the medicine as a kid, that makes me the only strongest potential taker, I just don't want to go back to that, they can't track me down…Mamoru please I can't do this, I know I have the skills but think of what your asking me to do…"

Mamoru felt his heart crumble

"Futago, I know it's a huge thing to ask of you, but think, this is Usagi, the one who nursed you when we learned about you, the one who came to you in the night when you woke up screaming"

Futago bit her lip and shut her eyes not wanting to cry anymore, but it was too late.

"And she loves you, and I know you love her''

"Of course I do! You think I have no feelings? How dare you even think so! Tell me this dear brother will I be any good to the both of you if they take me away drug me, I now know about you, in a fit of rage I could come after you, kill you, you have any idea what this means, I know about them" she pointed back to the rest "I couldn't bear if I were to hurt any of them!"

"YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO DO THAT!"

"OH YEAH? YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT REAL RAGE IS?"

"YES I DO! I'M FEELING IT RIGHT NOW WHEN THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD HELP ME DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"YOU SELFISH PRICK!"

"STUPID LAZY WOMAN!"

"ENOUGH!"

The siblings stopped, looking at another person who never raised his voice, Zoisite.

"You really think your stupid bickering is helping Usagi?! Figure this out and stop fighting we have enough trouble as it is!"

Mamoru and Futago crossed their arms huffing at each other.

"God dam it make up or I'll make up for you" Zoisite continued angrily. They didn't look at each other.

"..l do it" Mamoru heard a silent whisper

"What?"

"I said I'll do it" Futago fumed angrily towards Mamoru

Mamoru fell silent, he turned to his sister grabbed her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Forgive me that I asked you but you're my only hope…" Futago smiled

"HEY! What about us? You forgot us?" Nephrite tapped his leg

Jadeite turned to Futago"don't worry we'll protect you"

She smiled leaving in giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Motoki frowned giving Jadeite a cold stare.

"ok" Zoisite grabbed his phone "let's get this show on the road we have a lot of work grab what you need and lets get down to business Usa needs us." They all started to take what they needed, Motoki suddenly found himself next to Jadeite and smacked the back of his head.

"Oooowwww what was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what" and he turned away walking with the rest to the door, hearing a moping Jadeite behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Their cars stopped and they all rushed towards Usagi's new apartment. Reaching the 5-th floor a long darkened hallway with luscious plants and a beautiful wooden panel floor greeted them, doors stretching downwards, loads of them…

"Great which one is it?" Zoisite slammed his palm to his forehead.

Futago pushed past them, walking slowly, she closed her eyes sniffing the air.

"What the…" Kunzite started only to be hushed by Mamoru

"Leave her…"

Futago's eyes sprung open and her pace quickened. She stopped out side a white door.

"Here…" as she pushed the door open, letting the air flow freely inside.

As they peered inside, they noticed a few papers lying around, walking further in they started looking for anything linked with the kidnapping. Mamoru walked into the kitchen and noticed the broken phone on the ground. He squeezed his fists in anger and bent down to pick up the phone.

"Stop!" his sister bent down next to him "let me, you'll kill the smell if you do" she gently picked it up with her palms and brought it closer to her nose.

The rest walked in and looked at her again. Mamoru stood up and turned towards them.

"What's wrong with your sister what's she doing?" asked Jadeite asking the question which was on all of their minds.

"She has abilities no other human has, she has the sense of smell of a dog, eyes of a cat and the speed of a cheetah the only thing is she has to concentrate, to find these abilities deep down within herself other wise, her anger awakens again…" Mamoru whispered looking over his shoulder at his sibling.

"What? Mamoru you have to tell us more it's starting to get confusing…"Motoki looked into his sighed and continued.

"She told you about her little problem right? Well as it turned out applying that much of that horrid drug to the system, it does awful things, but it also makes improvements to the body, if not for the anger side-effect she would be almost super human-all her senses are increased and heightened –her hearing , sight , smell are no longer human her possibilities are endless, and she can do almost anything, but…the government is still looking for her, she is free and is able to run and hide because of her gift, but it's also her curse…"

They turned to look at her, pity showing in their eyes for the woman in front of them. She stood up and looked at them.

"It was an hour ago, two people walked in here, I smell a man…" she picked up a hair from the phone " silver haired, around 28 years old, bad smell, doesn't look good, and I smell a strong sent of Chanel 5 , woman, the same smell , quite bad…"

They looked puzzled.

"How do you…"Nephrite started only to be interrupted by Futago

"It's a thing I can do, believe me I'm never wrong" she stopped and again walked past them going into the living room

"Usagi was pacing here….before the attack, yyygghh and she switched her strawberry shampoo with a coconut one" she said still sniffing and looking around. Stopping she noticed a scrap of paper on the ground, picking it up she unraveled it.

"Hey guys look at this" the rest stopped looking around and rushed over to her. The paper was torn; it looked like an old business card. Motoki grabbed the paper.

"Hey… wait a minute..look over here" he rubbed his thumb on the most crumpled corner of the paper." I know this, I think I do…look there's a D and on the bottom inc. symbol look at the last letter on top that's a Y no mistake, and if I'm not mistaken, Usa told us about Diamond then these are the remains of his old business card, Diamond the oil refinery tycoon, his factory the Diamond Refinery INC. no mistake I know where this is! It could be vital information, maybe she's been taken there and she left this behind, it looks torn not too long ago, maybe she left it for us, as a clue"

"No.." Futago crossed her arms her eyes closed as if meditating "she was drugged…I can still smell the wretched smell of an ammoniac substance it's a miracle it didn't kill her…"

Mamoru panicked

"Futago what if you're wrong"

"I'll say it again I'm never wrong… Mamoru she's fine I can feel and smell it, I'm just sorry she had to be intoxicated the way she was…"

Mamoru frowned and clenched his teeth. They kept on looking, the card was a start but if they were going to accomplish anything they had to have every little piece of information possible. Mamoru knelt next to the front door noticing a necklace, a gold necklace which he knew too well. He picked it up and looked at the heart shaped locket remembering every little detail when he surprised her with it

/Flashback/

"Now no peeking I'm serious" Mamoru held on to Usagi's shoulders leading her forwards.

"How can I "she giggled "my eyes are tied"

Mamoru smiled and stopped her; she felt a nice warm breeze.

"Ok princess…" he took of her blindfold, and she gasped in wonder. The whole balcony was turned into and beautiful romantic lounge with candles, food, roses and the most welcoming pillows, cushions and blankets she ever saw.

"Mamo-chan you…"

"I just had a little time it's all for you…" he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, She reached up and squeezed one of them.

"Thank you sweetheart…"

"Happy birthday darling…" he turned her to face him and kissed her passionately. He parted from her lips and took out a little box.

"this is for you" opening the box she saw the necklace and smiled so beautifully, Mamoru always said he would remember that smile. With no words being said, she kissed him and they both lay down on the comfortable bed like lounge…

/end of flashback/

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do…" He stuffed the necklace into his pocket and turned to Kunzite.

"Anything else?"

"no not really, our only lead is the card, your sister said she would try to find their smells and follow but it will be hard considering the amount of people walking around she said it's going to be hard, I think the quicker we get to that refinery the better, we don't have anything for now."

Motoki joined them

"Another thing, that specific refinery has been close for two years because of an accident, Diamond INC has relocated it in Sweden, and if he even considered keeping her in another country then we have a problem…"

"not to mention, the company which makes military drugs just like the one Futago got has it's main point there" Kunzite added who was looking through a book from Usagi's shelf. He turned the book to show everyone the picture of a huge military facility signed "medical research lab Sweden military, location top secret"

"How on earth did that book get on to Usa's shelf"Jedite grabbed the book from Kunzite "I was always fascinated by this place when I saw it on the Discovery Channel but no book or information has ever been given away, no where!"

"I bet Diamond gave her that book, or maybe he left it here"Zoisite said taking a look at the book.

Mamoru ruffled his black hair „What ever the case we need to get going, did anyone find anything else?" Futago suddenly clicked her fingers

"Brother get the memory card from the phone maybe we can hook it up to my computer at home to get some traces of Diamond Usa should have something on it"

"Can't we just hook the card up with one of our phones?" Jadeite asked getting closer to Futago making Motoki growl under his nose.

"of course we could but more information will be hidden in the circuit board I'll be able to trace that bastard through to his phone and track him down, but we need my computer."

"Ok gents and lady pack up and move out" Nephrite saluted and once again they hurried to the door to keep going.

Usagi woke up. How long was she asleep? One hour? Oh, how tired she was, but how sacred to do so. She looked inside her pocket and found a small make up mirror. She flipped it open to look at herself.

"Yyyhhhh just awful…" she sighed painfully and threw the mirror against the wall.

"now now that's 7 years bad luck" she suddenly heard. Turning her head she saw Joanna.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Usagi stood up slightly stumbling over her chains, not giving Joanna the satisfaction of seeing her on the floor.

Joanna stood leaning against the wall, fiddling with her hair.

"You know what I always wanted to be?"

Usagi frowned harder, without saying anything.

"I always wanted to be a person everyone looked up to, that they would say oh! There's the woman who made everything possible! You know what I got instead? Humiliation, ever since I can remember, ever since…my father died"

Usagi still remained silent, only watching her taking out another disgusting cigarette and lighting the match against the wall. She let out a puff of smoke and continued.

"My mother quickly forgot about my father, she met Takish when I was 11, the moment he put that wedding ring on her finger hell became a reality… he beat me, yelled at me and even took advantage of me…"

Usagi stiffened, she hated this woman so much, yet she suddenly felt so empty inside and sad, maybe, just maybe like her? Keeping her ground her stare didn't change and she still remained silent. Joanna put the cigarette in her mouth, took out a nail file and started to pamper her nails.

"years passed, 4 to be exact, he came home drunk one night, an argument erupted between him and my mother about his drinking, and the fact how he treated me, she finally saw who he was, I woke up and saw him beating her, slapping tearing her clothes of, this was the last straw, I grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and drug it deep into his body….27 times"

Usagi's eyes widened and turned to look at Joanna who was staring blankly into space.

"I loved every single moment of that…I felt so free at that moment, never again will I have to stand that sick fuck, my mother only wanted to be loved, and have a new dad for me, she kept on saying we have to move forward, when I stopped stabbing him, I ran to my mother, and we cradled in each others arms till morning, she called the police , they came and saw everything, but I was released because it was in self defense and I was underage, they knew what was going on but did anyone help? No…. I had to take matters into my own hands, when Mamoru threw he away I had to move, I killed my mother, she thought I did something terrible, I tried to convince her, she said she believed me, but I saw it differently, she died a month after I was forced to move because of that fucking doctor of yours…"

Usagi gulped, she looked at Joanna's face tears rolling down her cheeks, her knees gave in and she fell to the ground the cigarette falling next to her. Usagi moved towards her.

"You had lots of demons in your life, but it's never too late"

Joanna wiped her face. She got up took a deep breath and threw herself on to Usagi grabbing her by the throat.

"What do you know huh? You know NOTHING!" she kept on strangling her. Usagi felt light headed, her vision going black.

Joanna suddenly let go and stood up leaving Usagi coughing on the floor.

"Don't you ever say anything about my life miss perfect…you will never know.." with that she punched her in the stomach and left. Before the door slammed Usagi, coming too, heard a small sound, like something hitting the ground.

She rubbed her neck and started to crawl on the floor trying to see what it was. A small shine came from the darkest corner of the basement. With all the energy she had left she grabbed the object only to see it was a phone! Joanna must have dropped it when jumping her.

Usagi, still catching her breath picked up the phone with a shaking hand and dialed the first number she could think off.

Driving, Mamoru felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello"

"Ma….Ma….."

Mamoru hit the breaks of the car recognizing Usagi's voice,His sister,Kunzite and Motoki who were in the car with him froze, the car behind them with Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite also stopped. They ran out and opened Mamoru's car seeing him paralyzed.

"Oh my god, Usako, is that you please tell me it's you"

"I…I can't…can't spe.."

"Usagi what's going on what did they do to you?!"

He heard her harsh breathing, and a loud rattle of chains.

"Mamo…I'm weak, I'm….in…in chains…pl…please…"

"Usako….Where are you this is very important, please try, please tell us where!"

"I'm …locked up…bas…basement, chains, looks l…like, old…factory or …something they w…want to...get ..Us all...Mamo-chan please…"with that she felt light headed and fainted, making the phone fall out of her hands and hit the ground making the battery fall out.

The door of the basement flew open, footsteps echoing through out the basement walls.

Diamond started laughing picking up the phone.

"Stupid, stupid Joanna, she thinks she's sssooo brilliant tormenting you, no matter, she'll soon be useless to me, as for you my love we'll have some fun soon enough, Joanna's mistake will be of a benefit too us, worry Chiba Mamoru, worry yourself to the bone"

Maniac laughing could be heard thought a refinery long forgotten…


	14. Chapter 14

**DEAR READERS **

**I finally decided to write something to you, sorry for not doing it sooner, had a lot on my mind, I still do but I took the time and effort to write to you.**

**Hope you're all well and happy with the stories progress, I will continue my first story, but I got a writers block with it.**

**The emptiness without you is the one I want to finish first, if you would let me know what would you like to see in the story, maybe you want something more, something less? More from some characters? Romance? Pain? Tell me everything you desire let me know I'm here for you you're supposed to be happy and the story if written for all of you.**

**I know that some chapters need to be looked over, I didn't have "word" but "document office" and I noticed that lots of words just vanish when I send the story on fan fiction net, so I went back to word and to tell you the truth it's much much better, I'll look over the older chapters and let you know what I changed or improved.**

**Hope to hear from the people who want more from this story, new chapter up soon, let me know if you have a character you want to put into the story**

**Lots of love and lots of smiles **

**Gosia**


End file.
